


Save you

by magnusbine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cheating, Freeform, Freeform is a WHORE, Happy Ending, Multi, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Soul Mate AU, Soulmates, netflix, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbine/pseuds/magnusbine
Summary: Freeform cheats on Shadowhunters with someone else. What are they going to do now? Who’s going to save them?





	Save you

‘’How could you do this to me!’’ Shadowhunters yelled at Freeform. 

For the past 3 years they had been dating. Freeform had never treated Shadowhunters right, never fully committed, always lied and ruined opportunities for them. But this was by far the worst thing Freeform had ever done to them. Shadowhunters had found Freeform cheating on them with Guilt in their own bed. 

Shadowhunters’ friend ,Netflix, had always told them that they were way too good her Freeform, that Freeform was a lying cheating whore. But Shadowhunters thought that they could change them, make them better. They thought they were soul mates, but apparently not.After taking a soul mate test, they found out that they were not, in fact, soul mates.

They had talked after that for hours, finding out what to do next, but Freeform told Shadowhunters that they loved them, and that they would never leave them behind for some other whore. But Shadowhunters was wrong yet again. 

‘’I’m sorry, you know you’re my favorite, but this was purely financial. I couldn’t go on living a lie. We’re not even soul mates!’’ Freeform continued arguing,

‘’I don’t fucking care. You said you would try for another year! I’m the best thing that has ever happened to you! You could’ve told me that you wanted to break up, and I would’ve moved on with another, but then you cheat on me in our bed with another slut!’’ Shadowhunters cried, throwing in all the insults that they could.

‘’You know I hate it when you curse! Please, let’s not make this any harder than it already is. You know I am a fan of you, that’s why I can’t let you move on with someone new. We’ll be together for another year then I’ll dump you for someone else. And that’s it.’’ Freeform stated, not letting Shadowhunters speak anymore.

Shadowhunters grabbed their keys and ran out, ran towards the first person that came to their mind. Netflix always made them feel so much better and happier after Shadowhunters and Freeform had a fight. Shadowhunters knew, somewhere in their heart that Netflix would take care of them. 

Netflix opened the door, seeing a distressed, hurt and devastated Shadowhunters in the entry, ‘’Shadowhunters, W-What happened? What’s going on?’’ But Shadowhunters didn’t reply, they simply collapsed into Netflix’s arms and sobbed. Netflix then took Shadowhunters inside, let them support themselves on them and led them to Netflix’s couch, where they simply chilled for a moment. 

‘’Do you want to talk about it?’’ Netflix whispered. Shadowhunters sighed, whipped their cheeks and told everything, from the soul mate test, to theirs and Freeform’s talk to finding Freeform in their bed with Guilt. Even the part where Freefrom had said that they would keep Shadowhunters around until they grew tired of them. 

Netflix grew mad, and yelled in frustration, ‘’I fucking told you they were a piece of shit! They never deserved you, I knew you were meant for someone so much better.’’

‘’Like who?’’ Shadowhunters whispered, throat hoarse after sobbing for so long in Netflix’s arms, ‘’Who would want a damaged piece like me? Not even Freeform wanted me. And like you said, Freeform is a piece of shit, and not even they wanted me around. They rather wanted a shitshow like Guilt.’’ 

‘’Who?’’ Netflix said.

‘’Exactly.’’ Shadowhunters finished.

Netflix sighed, and sat back down on the couch and took Shadwohunters’ hand, looking them straight in the eyes, ‘’Maybe you deserve someone like me? I know this had been a rough week for you, but I have to say this… I think you’re my soul mate. I love you.’’

Shadowhunters gasped, and their heart swelled at the thought. Did they really want to pick up the pieces that Freeform had left behind? 

Shadowhunters then started crying again, but this time, it was happy tears. Netflix took Shadowhunters’ left cheek in their hand and the other hand on their heart, and whispered, ‘’Let me save you.’’ 

Shadowhunters and Netflix kissed then, and by their hearts beating so fast, and their skin tingling they knew that they were soul mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @pleasesavesh
> 
> #saveshadowhunters #pickupshadowhunters


End file.
